1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing device, and more particularly, to a bicycle seat securing device for securely connecting a seat to a seat post.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional bicycle seat is connected to the top of the seat post which is inserted into the seat tube of the bicycle frame. A clamp unit is used to clamp the rails on the underside of the seat to the seat post. The clamp unit allows the user to adjust the inclination and position of the sat relative to the seat post according to different users and road conditions.
The conventional clamp unit is secured either along an upright direction or a transverse direction relative to the seat post.
A conventional clamp unit secured along an upright direction known to applicant comprises a seat post with a support portion on the top of the seat post. A clamp unit has a top clamp and a bottom clamp, wherein an anti-slip member is located between the clamp unit and the support portion of the seat post to let the support portion contacts at least one portion of the bottom clamp by the anti-slip member.
The support portion is a curved portion and has a hole. The top clamp has a threaded hole and the bottom clamp has a slot. The anti-slip member has a through hole. The rails of the seat are clamped between the top and bottom clamps. A bolt extends through an aperture of the seat post, the through hole of the anti-slip member and the slot of the bottom clamp, and is threadedly connected to the threaded hole of the top clamp.
The conventional clamp unit secured along the transverse direction known to applicant comprises a base part at the top of the seat post and the base part has a transverse hole. Two cone-shaped connection members respectively protrude from two ends of the transverse hole. Each of the cone-shaped connection members has a saddle member which has a saddle arm extending therefrom. Each saddle member has a side cover and a clamp arm so as to clamp the rail between the clamp arm and the saddle arm. A locking member extends through the side coves, the saddle members and the transverse hole of the base part so that the side covers and the saddle members securely clamp the top of the seat post.
Either of the two conventional clamp unit of the seat post has to drill a hole through the baes part on the top end of the seat post so that the bolt extends through the hole to secure the clamp members between which the rails are clamped. The support portion/base part has a certain weight which cannot meet the requirement of light weight, and the formation of the support portion/base part and the hole through the support portion/base part may increase the manufacturing cost.
The present invention intends to provide a bicycle seat securing device for securely connecting a seat to a seat post, and the securing device eliminates the shortcomings mentioned above.